


Ashes to Ashes

by Delilullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Same-Sex Marriage, smoking!Stiles, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilullaby/pseuds/Delilullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been together for 2 years, as Stiles grew older with Derek he gained the habit of smoking, but as smoking goes...it can kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

Stiles is now 19 years old. He has now become more adult than he will ever be. Being in love with an older man; Derek. Who he has sex with practically every day. Both of them had been together for over 2 years now, they were madly in love. Although since Stiles was 19 there were things he had began to try. Once he turned 18 last year Stiles grew the habit of smoking. He would smoke at-least 2-3 times a day. Derek didn't seem to mind much, but he did mind about the taste of Stiles hot mouth. He used to taste sweet, with a rich taste of coca-cola. But now he just taste like ashes.

Stiles lay in bed, naked. A cigarette poking out between his lips. Derek just came out the shower and was now walking into the smoky room. "Hey..." Stiles greeted with a cute smile on his face. Stiles put out his cigarette in an ash-tray that was placed neatly on the bedside table. Derek sat by him as he dried his hair. Stiles pulled him close and gave him a hot fiery kiss, his mouth still tasting of smoke.

They both kissed passionately, by the second it would deepen.

Derek began to work his fingers inside Stiles. The sound of moans filled the room. "Ahh! Derek...I want you!" Stiles begged, pulling at Derek's hardened cock. "In a second, Stiles..." Derek replied frustratedly. Licking at Stiles pale neck, shoving his fingers deep inside him, having his cock pulled on impatiently...it all felt so amazing.  
Derek let his fingers free of Stiles and shoved all of his dick inside him with one quick movement. "Oh god! Derek." Stiles moaned out. Stiles grasped around Derek's muscular shoulders and pulled him in a tight embrace so he could give him his desperate and delicate kiss. Thrusting fast into him, grinding deeper inside Stiles. It all felt exhilarating. Stiles claws at Derek's back and kissed him gently as he was doing so.

Nearing that tight but warm feeling beneath his skin, he could already feel the climax over taking him. Derek came hard into him, coating all inside him. "Dereeeeek!!" Stiles groaned out.

Derek pulled out his aching cock and settled down beside Stiles. They held hands and kissed for a good 10 minutes. Stiles gazed at his beloved partner and gave him a last gentle kiss on his forehead before rolling onto his side and letting Derek hold him from behind. Together they lay in the light of the sunset that beamed out between the trees and through the dirty windows.

Derek stroked Stiles chocolate brown hair before reaching over to his own bedside table. He pulled open a drawer and grasped a small navy blue box from it. Closing the drawer with his fist of which was gripped around the velvet box he then placed the OBJECT in-front of Stiles face.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?" Stiles responded with his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Stiles..." Derek responded calmly.

Stiles beautiful golden eyes fluttered open as he watched Derek gradually open the small box in-front of him. Inside the box was a small, shining, silver ring with a tiny diamond perched on the top. Stiles eyes widened with shock.

"Will you marry me, Stiles?"

\---

Derek stood to the side of his house. Gazing down with teary eyes at the grave that laid out before him. Beside him was Scott and Sheriff Stilisnki. All three of them looking down at the fresh grave.

"Here lies: "Stiles" Stilinski ~Died 2016~"

Derek was there till the sunset and everyone had left. Sobbing. Sitting at the foot of the grave looking over it. "I'll always love you, Stiles..." Derek spoke out truthfully.  
Derek got up and took his last look at the grave before walking back into his crooked mansion.

Derek paced to a dusty table that was standing in the middle of the room. On the table was a gun. Derek took the gun in his hand and held it up to the side of his head.  
Hands shaking.  
Heart breaking.

He loved Stiles.

And he always will.

Derek pulled on the trigger.  
A burst of crimson blood splattered across the room and was left with a heavy thud to the floor.

Beside the gun that was loosened from Derek's grip, lay a packet of Stiles old cigarettes.


End file.
